


Over a few books

by Blobbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobbert/pseuds/Blobbert
Summary: Hermione drops her books, Harry goes in to help. What could go wrong in this obviously cliched love story?





	

     To be quite frank, Hermione was having a horrible day. She had woken up, hair even more insane than it had been yesterday, and promptly tripped over her own bedsheets. _The Bedsheets!_

 

The, just to add to her misery, she had been partnered with Ron during potions, and he refused to do anything she said!  _The Nerve of that boy!_ Well, it goes without saying that the entire cauldron exploded in her face, Ron got away unscathed, and an unamused Snape took ten points from Gryffindor.

 

     How much trouble could this frizzy-haired, fifth year get into? Well, during transfiguration, she created a flower with a taste for human flesh, and her Harry had to go to Divination, simply because Ron was there! The idiocy of those two boys! Forfeiting a good education to go to a fraud's classroom! All in the name of easy marks! 

 

      _Well,_ she had mused,  _Harry just went because he didn't want Ron to be alone. Ron, though, has no excuse!_

 

    Truth be told, no one wanted to be on the bad side of Granger, simply because Potter was always at her side, but not during Arithmancy, during Arithmancy, anyone could pick on her, simply because she was muggleborn. Typically, Harry would've been there to knock them to the ground with a spell, since Hermione had no knowledge of offensive spells, she could only put up with the taunts of Malfoy and the other 5th year Slytherins.

 

     The other houses were a bit better, Ravenclaw too smart to be bothered with bullying, and Hufflepuff to kind too bully anyone, but it was an unspoken rule, if anyone sat near Granger, they got picked on too.

 

     And so they didn't. They left her alone to the bullying, and when Harry was with her, they would pick on him, hoping to make him go away, perhaps so they could have some more breathing room to pick on the supposedly inferior "muggleborn."

 

     Yes, it seemed as if the day was not looking good for Hermione Granger.

 

     But, that was yesterday, and today is a brand new day!

 

     She met up with Harry and  _cue frustrated sigh_ Ron. The idiot had managed to get wedgied twice that day, and classes hadn't even started yet! Granted, magical pranks were much harder to ignore because they were, well,  _magical._

 

     She and Harry picked up a conversation, it went something like this:

 

     "Hey Hermione!"

 

     "Hey Harry, so did you do your homework for potions?"

 

     "Yeah. Have it right here. Researching potions isn't as bad as having them blow up in your face." He grinned, and recalled the day before.

 

     Hermione simply frowned and lowered her eyes, even her best friend was teasing.

 

     Harry's face softened as soon as he saw her downcast expression, expertly slinging an arm across her shoulder and asking to carry her books, which she promptly dumped into his hands.

 

     Feeling slightly comforted, she had Harry walk her to Defense against the Dark Arts.

 

     Snape, sitting at his desk, noticed the trio walk into the room. "Sit down and take notes. You have ten minutes.... Oh, and Mr. Weasley?"

 

     "Yes, sir?" 

 

     " _Stop picking your nose. Ten points from Gryffindor for absolutely disgusting behaviour."_

 

    "Yes, sir."

 

     Ron quickly sat himself down in his traditional seat, next to Harry, as far away as Hermione could get him as long as he held the title of Harry Potter's friend, and promptly began to, 'dig for gold.' As the saying goes.

 

     As they continued to take notes, they noticed Malfoy walking over.

 

     "Hey Granger, ever consider getting a job as a mop? I'm sure you'd be good at it." A triumphant ring in his voice, as he realized Harry could do nothing so long as Snape was watching.

 

     Hermione, of course, was feeling downright miserable, well, that is until Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed a little, comforting her a bit. This was nothing new, the bullying, I mean. They always came to bully Harry and I. The only thing I would ever enjoy about it was when Harry held my hand.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     With the Yule Ball quickly approaching, my spirits are plummeting. No one has ever asked me to the Ball, and I can't imagine they would now. 

 

     As I walked down the hall, I dropped my books on the ground, and quickly scrambled to pick them up, when a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder. My knight in shining armor, well, as much as he could be in his school approved robes, had come to my aid. 

 

     As we were picking up my books, he suddenly tensed a bit. 

 

     "So, Hermione, well, I was wondering....." 

_What's he gonna say to me? WHAT'S HE GOING TO SAY???_ With my brain on meltdown, I could only watch as his lips moved again.

 

     "If you would maybe, I guess... Go to the ball with me?"

 

     Wait.... WHAT?!? Did he just... Hold up a second... Really... DId he???

 

     Harry, seeing as silence had been my answer, walked dejectedly towards his dorm. I shook my head. What was I waiting for?

 

     "YES!"

 

     His head swiveled around, his face brightening as if a thousand supernovas had happened behind the veil of his eyes. 

 

     "But, Harry, i have one question." He nodded vigorously.

 

     "Why did you wait so long?"

 

     "Well," he began, " _I figured the best way to ask a smart girl out was over a pile of spilled books."_


End file.
